Return to New York, Book 2
[[Datei:Mir v1 20 01.jpg|thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #20]]Return to New York, Book Two ("Die Rückkehr nach New York, Buch Zwei") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' April 1989 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #20 *'Story': Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird *'Layouts': Peter Laird *'Bleistiftzeichnungen': Jim Lawson *'Tusche': Peter Laird *'Text': Steve Lavigne *'Cover': Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird und Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Zog" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Return to New York, Book Three" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|300px|Zogs letztes GefechtTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello *Zog *Foot Clan **Shredder (erwähnt) *Shredder Elite Inhalt thumb|left|240px|Ein vertrauenerweckender FührerMit gemischten Gefühlen folgen die Turtles ihrem seltsamen Verbündeten, Zog,''TMNT'' Vol.1 #6, ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #6 und "Zog" durch das Labyrinth des New Yorker Abwassersystems. Vom ständigen Husten und Keuchen unterbrochen, brabbelt der Triceratonier ständg vor sich hin, wie "sie" ständig in den Kanälen herumkriechen und dass er weiß, wo "sie" sich verstecken (wobei die Turtles sich nicht sicher sein können, ob er damit entweder Ratten oder die von ihnen gesuchten Foot Ninja meint. thumb|240px|Auf Öl gestoßenSchließlich hält die Truppe an einer Stelle auf einem Kanallaufweg an, wo Zog angibt, dass sich hier eine "Tür" befindet. Nach diesen Worten stampft Zog kräftig mit seinem Fuß auf - und bricht durch die Decke einer geheimen Anlage des Foot Clans! Er metzelt die überraschten Foot fast im Alleingang nieder, verfällt dabei aber in einen wilden Kampfrausch, aus dem sein Kommandeur "Zoraph""Return to New York, Book One" und "Zog" ihn nur mit einiger Mühe herausreißen kann. Nachdem sich der Triceratonier wieder beruhigt hat, durchforstet Donatello die Computer dieser Geheimanlage und findet heraus, dass es sich um eins der Hauptkommunikationszentralen des Foot handeln muss. Bald schon findet er das, was er gesucht hat: Die Lage und einen dreidimensionalen Bauplan des Hauptquarties des Foot - den gesamten Hudson-Gebäudeblock! thumb|240px|left|Die Höhle des LöwenDie Turtles und Zog nähern sich dem Gebäudekomplex unterirdisch, und von der Kanalisation her beginnt Zog mit seinem Blaster eine Öffnung durch die Decke zu schneiden. Durch das so entstandene Loch gelangen die Fünf in einen Tresorraum und von dort aus in eine Lagerhalle, in dem mehrere Foot Ninja gerade mit Einräumungsarbeiten beschäftigt sind. Bevor jedoch die Turtles sich für einen Überraschungsangriff positionieren können, stürmt Zog blindlings auf die Feinde zu und kann sie - durch das Überraschungsmoment und mit etwas Glück - alle erledigen, bevor sie sich zur Gegenwehr sammeln können. Danach öffnet Donatello eine Tür, von der er annimmt, dass sie sie zu einem Hauptkorridor führt - doch stattdessen platzen die Fünf mitten in einen Trainingsdojo hinein, in dem sich mehrere Foot Ninja im Waffengebrauch trainieren! Um zu verhindern, dass sie Alarm schlagen, greifen die Turtles sofort an; Zog gefährdet mit seinem unberechenbaren Vorgehen in der Hitze des Gefechts dabei sogar fast die Turtles. thumb|240px|Eine harte LandungNachdem sie ihre Opposition geschlagen haben, begeben sich die Turtles zur richtigen Tür, doch dahinter finden sie keinen Korridor, sondern ein Verladedock. Sie überwältigen rasch die beiden dort befindlichen Foot-Leute und schanghaien den Laster, den die beiden gerade beladen haben, um durch einen Verbindungstunnel in den Hauptkomplex zu gelangen. Doch als sie durch den Tunnel fahren, geht plötzlich die Beleuchtung aus - ein Zeichen, dass der Foot ihr Eindringen spitzgekriegt hat! Kurzentschlossen beschleunigt Donatello ihren fahrbaren Untersatz und platzt somit in eine weitere Verladestation hinein, wo sich mehrere mit Maschinenpistolen bewaffnete Foot Ninja bereits auf die Lauer gelegt haben. thumb|left|180px|Zogs EndeDie Turtles und Zog stürzen sich umgehend auf ihre Gegner, und trotz des MP-Feuers, welches ihn wiederholt trifft, wütet der Triceratonier gnadenlos unter seinen Feinden. Als seinem Blaster die Energie ausgeht, setzt Zog den Kampf mit seinen natürlichen Waffen fort und kann sich eine Schneise durch die Reihen der Foot-Leute bahnen. Während die Turtles noch mit den verliebenen Rest der Foot Ninja beschäftigt ist, wankt Zog schwer verletzt und am Ende seiner Kräfte einen Gang entlang. Doch als er durch eine Tür in den Hauptkomplex tritt, wird er überraschend aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen, sinkt zu Boden und stirbt. thumb|240px|Die Shredder EliteAls die Turtles sich schließlich von ihren Gegnern freigekämpft haben, verfolgen sie rasch die Blutspur, die Zog hinterlassen hat. Doch sie kommen zu spät, um irgendwie helfen zu können, und stoßen zuerst auf Zogs fürchterlich zugerichtete Leiche, und dann auf seine Mörder - drei grotesk verzerrten Ebenbildern des Shredders! Trivia *An zwei kritischen Stellen zitiert Donatello ein berühmtes Gedicht namens [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Charge_of_the_Light_Brigade_(Gedicht) The Charge of the Light Brigade] von Alfred Lord Tennyson, die von Theodor Fontane unter dem Titel Balaklawa ins Deutsche übersetzt wurde. Bildergalerie Mir v1 20 02.jpg Mir v1 20 07.jpg Mir v1 20 08.jpg Mir v1 20 09.jpg Mir v1 20 10.jpg Mir v1 20 12.jpg Mir v1 20 13.jpg Mir v1 20 14.jpg Mir v1 20 16.jpg Mir v1 20 17.jpg Mir v1 20 18.jpg Mir v1 20 22.jpg Mir v1 20 24.jpg Mir v1 20 25.jpg Mir v1 20 31.jpg Mir v1 20 33.jpg In anderen Medien *Die Return to New York-Trilogie bildet die Vorlage für folgende Medienadaptionen: **''Turtles - Der Film'' **die Episoden "Return to New York", Teil 1, 2 und 3, und "Rogue in the House", Part 1 und Part 2 der 2003 Zeichentrickserie ** die gleichnamige Episode, und eine direktere Adaption der Geschichte mit Zog, aus der 2012 Animationsserie Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.3'' (August 2012) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson